You Deserve To Be Punished
by We.Fear.Not.Death
Summary: Nate tries to apologize to Charles for almost starting WWIII, but Charles thinks the vocalist deserves a suitable punishment. Smutty slash that also contains spanking.


**A/N: Smut time! This is set after Doublebookedklok. Nate tries to apologize to Charles for almost starting WWIII, but Charles thinks the vocalist deserves a suitable punishment. CONTAINS SPANKING AND NON-CON (that turns into con). Just a warning, in case you're not into that sort of thing. Reviews are welcome :) (but please please please DO NOT tell me if you hate it, for obvious reasons) Enjoy!**

"Hey, uh, Charles?" The manager looked up from his desk, finding Nathan standing in his office. He had no idea how long he'd been standing there; he didn't hear any footsteps. He didn't even hear the door open. That must of meant he was working hard. "Can. Um. Can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Yes, ah, take a seat." He knew exactly what he came for. The recent gig that took place in both Syria and Israel, bitter enemies. The concert only succeded because of the millions of 'dethkones' Charles ordered before the show. He didn't blame the guys for booking the show in Syria without his permission, for they were under the influence of both drugs and anger at the time. They were angry because he was so busy lately and he couldn't hang out with them. He understood why they booked it without him, but he was still aggitated over the whole incedent. Almost angry, in some ways.

"I just wanted to... Damn it..." He paused for a second, trying to think of the word he was looking for. "Apologize! That's the word, I want to apologize. For, uh, you know... Running away. And. Um. Almost starting World War III." He said it casually, like he didn't mean it. Like someone was forcing him to do it. Charles raised an eyebrow.

"That's it? You just, ah, _want_ to apologize?" The manager tilted his head as he said this, in an inquisitive way. Nathan looked around to room before he replied.

"Yeah, that's it. You know that I'm physically incapable of apologizing. I just thought that I'd just. Um. Tell you. I guess." He scratched his head awkwardly. He was starting to wonder why he even came to apologize in the first place. It wasn't like him. _Sorry. _Ugh. just the word itself sickened him.

"So, ah, you came into my office just to tell me that you were, ah, thinking of apologizing?" Charles asked. Nathan shook his head.

"No, I came here to tell you that I _want _to apologize, but also to tell you that I'm _not_ apologizing." He replied. Charles furrowed his brow and looked down, trying to get this whole thing straight. The boys confused him sometimes. Scratch that- Most of the time. Then, he got an idea. A sick, twisted idea that he would probably regret.

"Ah... Nathan? Can I be honest with you?" The manager looked back up, and heard an agreeing sound rise from the vocalist's throat. "I appreciate the 'almost' apology, but I believe that, ah, you deserve to be..."

"Yeah?"

"You deserve to be punished." Nathan's eyes widened as he watched Charles' always neutral expression turn into a seductive smile. All he wanted to do was chat with his manager for a while, and it had turned into some weird sex thing. He had no idea what to call it, actually. He didn't like it, either way.

"I should be. Um. Going. Now. Yeah." He attempted to leave, but his manager's voice almost beckoned him to stay.

"But Nathan, you can't just _leave_. That's not how punishment works, you know." The only thing going through the CFO's head was ideas of how he was going to punish the vocalist. The idea that he kept coming back to was... Spanking. Just the thought of laying the larger man over his lap and slapping that muscular ass got him turned on. Spanking the boys had always been a fantasy of his, he even called it his fetish.

"What the fuck, Charles? You're not _really _gonna punish me, right?" All Nathan could do was stand there; he was so freaked out that he was frozen.

"Of course I am. I always stick by my word, Nathan, you _know_ this." He pushed his chair back a bit and gently patted his lap. "Come over here, take a seat." The vocalist knew he couldn't get out of this particular situation; he found himself in a room he couldn't get out of. He slowly walked over to his manager. "It seems like you want to be here longer, you keep on taking your time like that." The way he said it was almost like a chuckle. Soon, Nathan found himself sitting on his manager's lap; a place he had never thought he would be.

"Um... Wh-What are you gonna do to me?" He spoke quietly, hoping that no one would hear him; suprisingly, the manager's office door was pretty thin, compared the the rest of the doors in Mordhaus. Charles looked up at him and smirked, then suddenly lyed the much larger man over his lap. "Hey! What the fuck do you think you're doing?!" He screamed deeply, only causing the manager to laugh mischieviously. He forced his jeans down enough to expose his black briefs, he didn't even care about Nathan's protests.

"Remember, Nathan, you, ah, did this to yourself." He gave the vocalist a hard smack, causing his already hard cock to twitch. His biggest fantasy was coming true, and it was for a completley valid reason, at least he thought so. Nathan growled each time he was hit. They sounded more like moans than actual growls, but it was hard to tell with him.

"Charles, are you getting... Arg! H-Horny, over this?" He asked. He felt the manager's erection poking into him since he had first sat on his lap.

"Hm... Mabye, but I know _you_ are. It's not quite a punishment if you, ah, _like it_, now is it?" He pulled his hair and smacked him again, resulting in another growl, this time it was louder. Charles was right, Nathan _was_ getting turned on by the pain inflicted on him. He felt the vocalist's dick start to harden not too long ago. He also knew that he was trying his best not to get turned on. He could see why; his _own_ manager spanking him in the middle of his office _was_ pretty embarrassing. The CFO decided to pull his briefs down, exposing his smooth ass cheeks.

"How far are you going to take this, Offdensen?" He growled through his teeth. Charles pulled the vocalist's pants and underwear all the way down to his knees.

"I won't stop until you have learned your lesson." He smacked his bare ass, resulting in a low moan from Nathan.

"What are you... Aaaah! Talking about? What fucking lesson?" The CFO collected his sea of black locks and pulled his head up, leaning in to whisper in his ear.

"You _don't_ book gigs without my fucking consent." Charles gave his hair a quick yank and let go.

"Will you give me a... Mmph! Reward? If I learn m-my lesson?" He asked sarcastically as his ass got slapped. Charles thought for a second, then remembered that Nathan had a hard-on. He reached under the larger man and tugged on his warm, hard cock a couple of times. This caused low but loud moans to escape from the vocalist's throat.

"Yes, I'll help you get rid of this. But _only_ If you can, ah... Apologize to me." He whispered in a low tone in Nathan's ear, trying his best to be seductive. He hadn't planned on it, but he suddenly felt the urge to give the vocalist a hand job. Nathan gasped and tried to say something, but his voice was so low that Charles could barely decipher what he said.

"You crazy son of a bitch! You _know_ I can't fucking apologize! My boner will go away on it's own, I don't need _your_ help." He finally said after a moment of being silent. Charles sighed and started to rub Nathan's back, feeling his long hair with his free hand.

"That's too bad... Don't you want to, ah, feel good after all of this..." He slowly ran his hands down Nathan's back, gently caressing him as he combed his fingers through his long black locks. He eventually started rubbing his warm, smooth ass cheeks that were made red by his own strong hands. "... all of this pain..." He pulled the larger man's hair off of his neck and leaned in to lick it. Nathan started to shiver at the feeling of his wet tongue slowly making it's way behind his ear. He didn't want to like it, but he did. He liked it a lot. Maybe even a little _too_ much.

"Fuck, Offdensen, just jack me off already! Please! Please! I can't take this shit!" His voice trembled as he begged and pleaded. Charles quietly chuckled as he rubbed Nathan's ass.

"No." He kept rubbing.

"I'm not fucking apologizing, Charles!"

"Then I'm not fucking jacking you off, Nathan." He smacked his ass again, making Nathan let out a low growl. It hurt more this time, maybe because the manager stopped spanking for a while.

"Please! Please, Offdensen! I'm dying here! I can't fucking stand it! Just touch it! Just touch my cock, please!" He tried to rub his crotch against Charles' leg, trying to get some sort of sensation to his now uncomfortable boner.

Charles collected Nathan's hair and yanked it, going in to whisper in his ear again. "You know better, Nathan. All you have to do is say is sorry. That's it. Then you'll have the most amazing orgasm of your life." It was more of a growl than a whisper. It made Nathan groan in anger and arousal. He quickly mumbled something, something that sounded almost like 'sorry'. This wasn't good enough for the CFO. He yanked his hair again. Nathan moaned and mumbled again. They went through this multiple times, until Nathan finally said the 's' word.

"Sorry! Fuck, I'm sorry! I'm sorry for running away, and for being an asshole, and almost starting World War III! Just please, please jack me off!" He screamed loud enough for all of Mordhaus to hear. He didn't care who heard him, he just wanted to- no, he_ needed _to cum. Charles gestured him to get off of his lap, which was a pretty hard task, seeing as how his ass was extremely sore. Soon, Nathan was sitting in Charles' chair, and Charles found himself on his knees in front of the vocalist. He wasn't lying about his boner; the tip was a deep red and it was dripping with precum. When he touched it, it twitched a few times, causing Nathan to moan in pleasure. He wrapped his fingers around it after a moment of observing it, and started to slowly pump it. The vocalist couldn't stand how great it felt; he bit his lip to try to avoid screaming, and he aimlessly thrusted his hips at the manager, unconsiously thinking it would intensify the feeling. Charles knew that these were signs that he was about to cum. He stopped jerking it for a minute and thought of a way to make this orgasm an amazing one, just like he promised. He looked up at Nathan, who was looking down at him; his head was tilted and he was salivating lightly, enough for a small amount of drool to leak from his lips. The CFO smirked and looked back at his cock. He slowly licked all the way up the length until his tongue met it's head. He wriggled his tongue on the tip for a while, causing high-pitched moans to escape the vocalist. Then, he took it all into his mouth. He could feel it twitching slightly as he sucked and licked, and heard positive feedback from Nathan; ranging from moaning and gasping to cursing and hip-thrusting. It was hard for him to ignore his own hard-on, it had been throbbing nonstop since he first slapped the larger man. He unbuckled his belt with his free hand and stuck it down his pants, playing with himself as he sucked Nathan off. He looked up erotically at the vocalist, who's head was tilted back as he growled loudly. Charles started to moan, causing the vibrations to rise from his throat and into Nathan's cock. This was when he couldn't hold it back any longer; He grabbed onto Charles' hair and pulled, warning him just in time. He screamed and tightly shut his eyes as he came, streams of cum spewed onto the manager's face, some of it even getting on his suit. Charles stood up and buckled his pants, getting a few tissues from his desk to wipe off the cum that coated his face. Nathan stayed in Charles' chair, slowly jerking himself to make sure he was done cumming. The room was silent for a while, excluding the heavy breaths coming from the vocalist.

"What the fuck just happened?!" Nathan gasped when he realized that he had just been spanked and recieved a blow job, both by his own manager.

"You were punished. That's what happened." He calmly replied, trying to get the strings of cum off of his suit. Nathan quickly stood up, which caused him to whimper; he had almost forgotten about how sore his ass was.

"So you give me a fucking blow job!? What kind of a punishment is that!?" He shouted, carefully pulling his pants up.

"Well, ah, Nathan... You asked for it." Charles turned around, facing the vocalist. "I like it when you're happy."

"You are a _crazy_ motherfucker, you know that, Offdensen? I've never seen this side of you, and I hope I never see it again, because it's... weird." He walked towards the door furiously.

"Good. Because you won't. Unless, ah... You misbehave again." He smirked at Nathan, who growled in anger.

"We will _never_ speak of this! This _never_ happened!" He stormed out of his office; Charles could hear him mumbling under his breath as he left. He decided to look out into the hallway, to see if anyone was around. He stood in the doorway and looked to the left; Nathan was stomping down the long hallway. Charles chuckled to himself, remembering the events that just took place. Then, he looked to the right; He found Pickles sitting criss-cross against the wall. He looked as if he was buttoning up his pants. Was he... Listening the whole time? He was breathing heavily with his eyes closed, and his head was tilted back, resting against the stone wall. Charles cleared his throat to try and catch his attention, but it didn't work.

"Ah... Pickles?" His eyes shot open and he gasped in fear. He looked over to Charles with a shocked expression.

"Oh, uh. H-Hey, Charlie... Uh... I was 'jest... uh..." He paused, trying to think of an excuse for being in the hallway without actually telling the truth. "I was takin' a nap. Right here, in 'da hall."

"You were, ah, sleeping. In the hallway. May I ask why?" Charles tilted his head and raised an eyebrow.

"Well, uh... I don't fuckin' know why, Charlie, I 'jest was! 'Gahd!" He rolled his eyes and looked away. Charles knew he was lying. He knew exactly what he was doing. The evidence was spotted all over his shirt.

"Pickles... I knew you were, ah... listening." He replied calmly. The drummer quickly turned to him.

"How?! I was bein' real quiet! I couldn't help it!" He went on with defending himself.

"Well, ah, first of all, look at your shirt." He looked down and noticed the laces and droplets of cum covering the fabric. He kind of giggled and looked back to Charles.

"Heh, I guess 'dat's a huge hint, huh?" Pickles got up, losing his balance a few times, and walked towards the manager. "Um... 'Cen I ask you a question?" Charles nodded. "'Cen... Uh... 'Cen _we_ do 'dat some time? It's 'jest... It sounded real hot, 'ya know?" He scratched his head awkwardly. Charles looked down and thought for a moment.

"I'm sorry to say this, Pickles, but, ah," He sighed and looked back up. "That's only if you're... naughty." Pickles bit his lip and looked around before replying.

"I'll be naughty 'fer you! I'll do whatever you want!" Charles quickly shooshed him before he got ahead of himself.

"That's great, Pickles, just... Just don't tell anyone. Don't even tell Nathan. I don't even _want_ to know what he would do if anyone found out about his, ah, punishment." The drummer sadly nodded and agreed.

"Maybe some o'der time, I guess. When I'm... uh... 'naughty', or somet'in'." He stuffed his hands in his pockets and walked away, heading towards his room. Charles went back into his office, locking the door behind him. His now uncomfortable erection was starting to get to him, he really had to do something about it. He sat at his desk and picked up the phone.

"Hello, 937? Can, ah... Can you hold my calls for the next, ah, half hour?"


End file.
